


Guard Duty

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Guard Duty was written at Coinelot Reincarnated for the prompt: outsider POV.





	Guard Duty

Helm ready and spear in hand, he knew the old man was lying, but still the guards let him take his leave.

If Uther learned about this, they would both be sacked and destined to wander the lower town in search of new employment.

“There’s something familiar about that old man,” he said to his partner in guarding the castle.

“What do you mean? I’ve never seen the old fool before,” his partner replied.

“Something about his eyes… didn’t they look familiar to you?”

“I swear I’ve seen someone with those blue eyes lurking around Prince Arthur’s chambers.”

And that was when it hit him.

Arthur and Merlin were not only fucking, but they were also into some kinky shenanigans that involved dressing up as crotchedy old men.

Oh to be young again!


End file.
